


Snow Angels Melting

by CadetDru



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Snow Angels, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: a stocking stuffer for our exchangional steward
Relationships: Nadja & Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Nadja/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: non-denominational winter celebrational fandom gift exchangional extravaganza





	Snow Angels Melting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riskylatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskylatte/gifts).



> a stocking stuffer for our exchangional steward

Nandor and Nadja liked Staten Island. The first time they had seen snow there, they threw snowballs and built a fort. Laszlo had experienced that sort of thing as a human child, so he didn't join them. He hadn't technically been invited to join them.

They let snow flakes land in their dark hair and long eyelashes, blinking at each other before one pushed the other into the snow.It was a coin toss to if they would make a snow angel or descend upon the fallen one.Either one could be fun, just in different ways.

Kissing outside wasn't as much fun as inside; the idea of heat was there, but their bodies needed the little extra boost of the warm fire. They had time; they'd had centuries as friends and sometime lovers, centuries of residing alongside each other. There was never any real urgency, not rush to lovemaking. 

The snow stayed and grew.Every year, the snow would come and stay and grow.They still liked it as much, found ways to enjoy it.Warming up was still always better.They didn't need new ways to do that either.Naked in front of a fire did the trick.


End file.
